


come on, leave me breathless

by reignstarks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Wedding Date AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignstarks/pseuds/reignstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets a call from Erica one afternoon. He thinks it's for their usual catch up, but its for her wedding announcement. Patrick is ecstatic for her. </p><p>"You should bring a date.” Patrick scoffs. “Erica, it’s your day. I don’t want to impose.” </p><p>"You know what? I bet you by my wedding day that you won’t have a + 1 for the night."</p><p>Kaner is never one to back down from a challenge. “I bet you that I will find someone to bring and I will leave with said person by the end of the event. </p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Fast forward and it’s a month before the wedding and Kaner still doesn’t have a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere and I had to jot something down before it got away from me. Loosely based on the movie The Wedding Date. Not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. (this work is abandoned.)

Patrick gets a call from Erica one afternoon. He thinks it's for their usual catch up, but its for her wedding announcement. Patrick is ecstatic for her. They soon delve into talking about wedding details when she points out,

"You should bring a date.” Patrick scoffs. “Erica, it’s your day. I don’t want to impose.”

"You know what? I bet you by my wedding day that you won’t have a + 1 for the night." Kaner is never one to back down from a challenge. “I bet you that I will find someone to bring and I will leave with said person by the end of the event.

"Deal."

Fast forward and it’s a month before the wedding and Kaner still doesn’t have a date.

\---

It's not that he can't find someone to bring. He could surely put an ad in the paper and thousands would accept. He could ask his past hook ups but they've either lost interest or with someone else. In honest, his relationships start really well and everything is great. A couple months in and it all goes downhill. The one night stands he has are just that. All his concentration is on hockey and playing well. Not wondering whose going to question him when he shows up at another family get together alone. He’s reminded of the bet when Erica calls him with help on choosing napkin colors.

"So Patty, do you have a date yet?"

"Uhhh…."

"You don’t. See, I told you.."

"Hey! You said I had til your wedding day to find one."

"You have a month left."

"I’ll have you know, I do have a date."

"Oh, really? What’s their name?" Kaner grabs the nearest phone book and opens it to the yellow pages. He flips it open and just points his finger to a random spot.

"His name is Jonathan Toews."

"What does he do?"

"He’s a….a….coach. For a lil hockey league." Huh. Luck must be on his side today. That’s sounds believable.

"Well, I look forward to meeting Jonathan."

"Yeah well, he’s definitely going to be there." They finish discussing reception plans and Erica hangs up with one last reminder about Jonathan and Kaner sets his phone aside, closing his eyes and breathing in.

Fuck.

\---

A few hours later, he gets a flurry of texts from Jessica and Jackie. He knew this was coming.

_Jonathan? who the fuck is Jonathan and why haven’t we met him?_

_patty, as your sister I/we have the right to know who is getting in your pants or not._

He's quick to reply.

_he’s just someone i’ve hung out with a couple times. and he’s awesome. i guess you’ll just have to meet him at the wedding._

He gets a response almost immediately.

_Ugh, fine patty. can’t wait to meet him._

_yeah, we all can’t wait._

He’s already in too deep. He can’t back out now. He looks at the ad for Chicago Lil' Jets and googles the team. It’s not too far and the team’s next game is in a couple days. Well, looks like he’s got plans.

\---

He arrives at the rink with hat pulled down low and sits in the back. As the team files out, there’s a guy in a team jersey with 'Coach' on the back. That must be his date. Pat watches the team huddled around their coach listening for one final pep talk. They break and the starters take the ice.

The game goes pretty well, and Pat's impressed. Jonathan’s a really great coach. There’s even a player on the team that reminds him of himself when he was younger. The game ends up 2-1 and Pat stays behind until most of the patrons are gone. He heads toward the front office and asks

“Is Coach Toews still here?”

"Yes, he’s in his office. Right through that door."

Pat walks through the door and just as he’s about to knock, Toews is drawing on a white board working on a play. Pat oddly remembers this one from his younger years. He doesn’t catch himself saying something until it’s said out loud and Toews turns around and looks at Pat.

“Excuse me?”

"I’m sorry. I just remember this play from when I was younger."

"Oh. Yeah, I used to do this one too."

"I didn’t mean to interrupt you."

"No, it’s ok. I need a break."

Toews looks at him again puzzled.

"I’m sorry but can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, uhh my name’s Patrick." He hesitates and then takes his hat off. "Kane."

"Patrick Kane. What brings you to my rink? Not, that I’m opposed but..."

"Heard you guys were good, wanted to come check it out. And I like seeing fresh talent."

"Yeah, we’re not bad." Jonathan blushes and Kaner finds it kinda cute. _Cute? What?_

"Hey, do you wanna get a cup of coffee? Take a break from all the hockey?" Kaner asks.

"Oh, never.  But sure, I could go for some coffee."

They go to the quaint coffee shop down the block and once they’ve settled in, Pat kinda let’s it all out. Not before praising Toews’s team first.

"You guys were fantastic out there. That kid, Jones, reminds me a lot like me when I was younger." Jon smiles.

“You’re his favorite player.”

"That’s awesome." Pat just decides that it’s now or never and let's Jonathan in on his predictament.

"So, I know we hardly know each other and this might be the craziest thing you’ve ever heard but…I need to ask you a favor."

\---

Pat watches him and he tells of how his oldest sister and him made a bet that he would show up to her wedding without a date. He tells of how he just opened the phone book and his hand lands on Toews’s team ad. And he tells him that the wedding is almost here and he still doesn’t have a date. Throughout that speech, Toews’s face doesn’t move.

"So, will you be my wedding date?"

Toews still has that dead shark look and Pat feels like he should just get up and leave. But then Jonathan laughs and keeps laughing and Pat now wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Once he's laughed out, he takes a sip of his coffee and Pat just wants to die. Why did he take Erica's bet? He’s going to regret this decision for a long time. He’s still not saying anything.

"Look, I'll cover the ticket cost.  And I’ll pay you at the end of the night. 10 grand. Enough to get your team new jerseys and equipment. I’ll even come in one Saturday and we can do a shimmy."

"Ok."

"So you’ll do it? You'll come with me?"

"Yes Patrick, I’ll go as your wedding date."

\---

A week before the wedding, Patrick mails Jonathan his plane ticket to Buffalo. They'll both be sitting next to each other on the flight so once they land, they can start pretending right away. Pat arrives at the airport early and checks in. Jonathan shows up a couple minutes later. He nods at Pat and cradles his cup of coffee and keeps his eyes closed. Neither of them are morning people. Pat can deal with this.  _  
_

They board an hour later and Jon is slightly more awake than he was when he arrived at the gate. 

"So, we need a story." Patrick tells Jon once the plane is in the air. 

"A story." 

"Yeah, family's going to ask for all the details."

"We could say that we met by you choosing me out of thousands of suitors who were all dying to be your date."

"Shut up. We need a real story."

Jonathan gives him a wide smile. "It is a real story."

"Oh my god." Patrick is about to ask the flight attendant if there are any empty seats.

"How about this: we first met while you were out running one morning and we saw each other again later while grocery shopping. We started hanging out after that. You found out that I coached hockey and that drew you in even more and it was love at first sight when you saw me and my team on the ice."

Damn, that's a good story. 

"Ok, I like it." That earns another of Jon's wide, toothy smile. Pat has a funny feeling in his stomach.

They land shortly after and reserve their room at the hotel. There's a bed for each, no way is Pat going to share a bed. 

"What do you do?" Pat asks as Jon puts away his clothes in the drawers. "Besides coaching."

"I'm a PT."

"Do you have family?"

"Yes, but they live in Winnipeg. I moved to Chicago for work."

"Are you a Jets fan? Is that why the team is named Lil' Jets?" Pat can't help but laugh at that revelation.

"I follow the Jets. I was a fan of the Nordiques. Follow the Avs too. And no, that's not the reason why their named that. The rink is near O'Hare. Thought the name fit."

"Oh, so you won't kill me when I say that the Jets suck and we've beaten them three times this season?"

That gets a pillow thrown at his face.

\---

It’s now the day of the wedding and Pat can't sit still. He's nervous and wonders what everyone will think once they see him with Jon. He really doesn't want to ruin Erica's day. It’s now almost time for the ceremony when he gets a text from Jon.

_hey, i’m kinda stuck in this video meeting with one of my clients. i’m going to miss the ceremony, but i’ll definitely make it to the reception. i'm so sorry._

Pat breathes a sigh of relief. He can handle the ceremony just fine. Give him enough time to calm down before his nerves spike back up. Plus, there's only one star today that deserves all the attention.

 _it’s cool dude no worries. see you then._ It’s then that the music starts and everyone stands and looks towards the back.

\---

Ok, so Pat maybe let a few tears fall from watching Erica and her fiance exchange vows. Which is a lie, he and the rest of the parties were a blubbering mess. It’s now 6 o’clock and everyone is mingling in the hall before the bridal party emerges. Pat’s waiting for his cousin to come back with their drinks when he gets a text from Jon.

_here. just walking in._

Pat takes a deep breath and walks towards the entrance. He’s looking around, no sight of Jon. There’s not that many people out here and Pat double checks to make sure he sent him the right address. It’s not until he glances quickly up again and has to do a double take because _HOLY SHIT_. He didn’t think anyone could look that attractive in a suit.

Jon sees him and smiles and there’s no way he’s going to survive the night if he smiles like that.

"Hey."

Jon hugs Pat and there’s a very important reason why he should not take Jon right now and have his way with him. That reason being three women plus his mother who would never let it go. "Hey." Pat says as they walk back towards the reception.

"So, did you meeting go well?" Wow, what a opener. If this is any tell of how tonight will go, Patrick will hide underneath the cake table. "Yeah, it was alright." Before they walk in and face the entire Kane family, Pat pulls Jon aside.

"You remember our cover?"

"Yes, Patrick."

"Ready to face the Kanes?"

"As ready as i’ll ever be." Pat starts to walk in before Jon grabs his hand and says, “Wait.”

"What?" 

"Let’s hold hands. More believable."

"Alright, Jonny boy."

"Just...Jonny. Jonny will do."

"Jonny, this will be the last breath of air you take. Make it count." Jonny laughs at that and Pat feels like he’s stationary on a spinning surface. God help him, if he doesn’t pulls this off all the way. He takes Jonny’s hand and they walk in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 'Breathless' from The Corrs. It's pretty damn catchy.


End file.
